


I Love It When You Call Me Big Poppa

by pinky_taeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80’s themed but modern, M/M, Mentions of Masterbation, Mentions of Sexual Scenes, Night Terrors, Skaters AU, home abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_taeil/pseuds/pinky_taeil
Summary: Johnny and his lovers feel like the only thing in the world, especially in his 70’s impala while they listen to old school rap.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Lee Minhyung | Mark, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Minhyung | Mark, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 17





	I Love It When You Call Me Big Poppa

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at fics but <3333 hope you enjoy!! send all questions, comments, and concerns to my twitter @V4MPM4RKIE

skateboarding was easy. if you knew how to do it. all nine boys were sweaty and skilled. kick flips, ollies, heelflips, grinds, and fakies. “we should get going soon, ten says the diner is having a free burger and they’ve got tupac and biggie on the juke.” doyoung says, lighting a cigarette. “you’ve gotta stop smoking menthols dons.” mark says, taking the cigarette from doyoung and taking his own drag before placing it back in doyoung’s lips. “they’re johnny’s, he smokes like an old man.” jaehyun says, grabbing one from the pack. “are we passing around my cigarettes like they’re free?” johnny tilts his head. “you have a whole carton, stop being a baby.” taeyong snorts. johnny shakes his head and turns his attention to yuta, his one and only. his white hair pulled into a soft ponytail, basketball jersey and black joggers with black vans. he caught johnny’s eye and skating over to him.

“hello sunshine.” johnny murmurs as yuta slows down. yuta smiles as he steps off his board. he presses a tender kiss to johnny’s cheek before smiling. “we’re gonna head to the diner, free burger night.” donghyuck says, latching onto the oldest taeil and giggling when he squirms. “i could go for a burger.” yuta says, picking up his board. “cool, johnny you’re driving.” jungwoo says, running to the car before johnny can protest. johnny’s rolls his eyes. “i call shotgun!” donghyuck yells, wrestling mark and doyoung for the spot in the front. 

___

when johnny pulls into the diner, the car stops and so does the music. they all step out of the car and head into the checkered diner. “finally! you guys are here!” ten shouts, sliding out of the back to exchange a kiss with taeyong. “you know the order!” jungwoo says, sliding into a booth. “yeah yeah.” ten smiles, writing down the order and passing it to the back. johnny puts some change in the jukebox and flips through the songs. ‘Dear Mama’ starts and he smiles. he slowly dances back to the table and mark laughs. johnny presses a small kiss to the younger’s temple before sitting down fully. 

ten comes around and serves them food. “looks delicious, number.” doyoung says. “shut up.” ten says, throwing his food down. “lookin’ good ten.” taeil says. “that’s my boyfriend, short stack!” taeyong snorts, throwing a fry. 

the burgers are good and so are the fries, and they finish fast before they finally relax. yuta was playing with marks hair as mark picks at his fries. “you’re so gorgeous.” he mumbles. mark smiles. “johnny tells me that.” he giggles. “as i should.” johnny slides in, nuzzling into mark. “our baby.” yuta says, pecking mark’s cheek. mark just giggles. 

“okay cruisers, diner is closed, go home and jack off.” ten says, clearing the boy’s table. taeyong pushes him. “i’ll drive you home.” he says. “you didn't drive here ass.” johnny says. “...i’ll go home, pick you up, then drive you home.” he smiles wider. “stop being a whore and get into the car.” taeil pushes him out.

johnny drops everyone home. mark and johnny kiss yuta goodbye before they go to their own shared apartment. johnny puts his hand of mark’s small thigh, squeezing gently. “i love you.” mark whispers. “i love you.” johnny looks over, thumb rubbing against the material of marks sweats. “sleep, i’ll wake you up when we’re home baby.” johnny says. mark nods and leans his head back on the seat, he brings his hand up and plays with johnny’s ear as he closes his eyes. johnny smiles before turning back and focusing on the road.

fin.


End file.
